camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Johnson
Alexandria Jessica Johnson is a 16-year-old child of Aphrodite. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Alexandria Jessica "Jess" Johnson was born on July 31 to Rod Johnson and Aphrodite. Rod is a handsome, famous billionare and since Aphrodite is drawn to men like him, she married. Aphrodite loved Rod more than anything, so she gave their child the gift of beauty and powerful Charmspeak. Aphrodite was dreading the day that she would have to leave Rod, but she left anyway without notice. Hovever, She did leave a note. It read: "Dear Rod and Alexandria, I am sorry but I have to leave on short notice. Alexandria, I love you. You will one day meet somebody named Clover. Trust him and follow him. Rod, I also love you equally. I will never meet another man in my life that I will love more. Promise me to take care of Alexandria. I love the both of you. Never forget me. Love, your wife and mother." Rod did not know that Aphrodite was who she was, so he was devistated. He did his best to raise Jess, and he thought that she grew up fine. However, his business was starting to lose business, so he had to take care of that. When she was fifteen, she was sent to a boarding school in New York City. She didn't want to do with her father's glamour, so she dressed plainly and tried to be a tomboy. She didn't wear makeup and she dyed her blonde hair red. Jessica met a boy named Clover, just like her mother said she would. Clover took her to Camp Half-Blood, where she was told she was a demigod. She was claimed by Aphrodite the second both feet became inside of camp boundaries. She was given Aphrodite's blessing, which she did not like. She immediatley changed her clothes afterward. She now resides in Camp Half-Blood. She is known as the most powerful Daughter of Aphrodite. Early Life Jess was alone most of her life. She does not like fashion, makeup, or love. She has thought about becoming a Hunter of Artemis, but she thinks that life without boys would be dreadful! She is very powerful with Charmspeak and sometimes she uses it unintentionally. Once, she got somebody to eat a moldy pickle that expired in 2003. She also found out when she was nine she could make people fall in love with each other. She also found that she could change her hair color from red to pink, blue, and brown. Her eyes also appear to change color unintentionally. Nobody can really tell what color her eyes are. She started to dress like a tomboy when she was 14. She dyed her hair when she was 13. She also became a vegetarian. She never liked her father's life, so she tried to disconnect herself from it as much as she could. Appearance Jess has blonde hair which is dyed red. She can magically change it to pink, blue, purple, black, and brown. Her hair color is based on her emotions: pink could be in love and black could be in a bad mood. Nobody can tell what color her eyes are because they are always changing color. She is insanely pretty but she is always trying to downplay her looks. Many boys fall in love with her all the time but she pretends to not notice. Jess is very modest. She speaks in a British accent. Alliances *Kyle Packer *Angelique Benson *Michael Harvey (boyfriend) Enemies *Claire Blackwell *Catherine Elizabeth Adams *Ava Duvail Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Jess can speak French because it is the language of love. *Jess can Charmspeak very powerfully. *Jess is the most powerful Charmspeaker at Camp. *Jess' Charmspeak is so powerful, even the gods themselves can't resist it. *Jess uses the dagger as her main weapon. *Jess can change her hair and eye color. *Jess can attract the same and opposite gender. *Jess can make people fall in love. *Jess carries a variety of love options. *Jess is the most powerful Daughter of Aphrodite. *Jess is extremely beautiful. *Jess possesses a lot of Aphrodite magic. *Jess is almost as skilled as Aphrodite. *Jess can control people's emotions. *Jess is good at almost everything. *Jess is very modest. Gallery h-5928.jpeg|Jess' dagger love_potion_1170.jpeg|Jess' love potions from Aphrodite imgres-122.jpeg imgres-131.jpeg imgres-14.jpeg imgres-15.jpeg photo.jpeg imgres-1211.jpeg|Brown hair 556354_536677286359900_1492558142_n.jpeg url-475.jpeg|Jess' questing backpack url-135.png url-165.png imgres-70.jpeg imgres-488.jpeg url-158.jpeg imgres-5.jpeg imgres-69.jpeg url-764.gif url-168.jpeg 558109_579300352097593_1476817276_n-23lkci0.jpg url-15r4.jpeg Imgres-6gbi .jpeg|Jess' necklace from Aphrodite Jess' Locket.jpg|Jess' magical locket that can heal any injury Il fullxfull.313155526.jpg|Jess' favorite necklace from her boyfreind Michael Harvey hqdefault-4.jpg Category:Child of Aphrodite